Elaine
by fangjakeridelovesme
Summary: When L decides to include a new person in the task force against Kira, details about his past emerge. And what is this woman doing to control him so well?


During one of the morning meetings discussing how to proceed with the Kira case, L gave the team a surprising notice.

"A friend of mine will be joining us today. I expect you to be courteous and polite, but I don't suggest lying to her. I've been told she's worse than me. And please don't disturb us. Prepare yourselves. She should be here soon." L walked back to his computer and settled down in his chair in the exact position the team had found him in half an hour before.

"Wait," Matsuda said, standing. "She? As in a woman?"

"Yes," L replied. "Do you mind working with a woman? I didn't think you would, considering her intellect matches mine easily. In fact, it wouldn't be a stretch to say she is smarter than I am. Besides, there's almost no chance she'd agree to go out with you."

"Already trying to compliment me? You must have heard about the mood I'm in."

Everyone on the task force turned to the door quickly. L didn't even glance over his shoulder. He slowly closed the windows on his computer, stood, and turned.

"Hello, Elaine."

"Amazing!" Matsuda cried. "She didn't set off any of the alarms and none of us saw her on the cameras. How did you get through security?"

She turned her head to him slowly. "I walked in." Taking calculated steps forward in her brown knee-high boots, she approached L. He merely scratched his ankle and smiled. Matsuda swooned at her English accent.

"You can leave your coat with Watari and follow me," he said. Elaine watched Watari walk towards her.

"Watari, huh? Original, I suppose." The old man watched her for a second. He seemed to be weighing something in his mind. "Oh, come here, you," she said, reaching for a hug. His wrinkled face broke into a smile and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good to see you again, Miss Elaine. Let me take your coat."

"You, too, Watari." She pulled off the leather trench coat she wore and handed it to him. "There's a present in one of the pockets for you," she whispered, careful to make sure no one else heard.

"Elaine," L said from across the room. He stood in the doorway to his private room. "I think we need to talk for a moment."

"Agreed." She followed him, her boots making a low thud each time they hit the floor. Everyone else on the taskforce looked at each other in perplexity and got back to work. Matsuda was the only one who couldn't keep his eyes off the woman; he was the only one who saw L quickly grab Elaine's neck and pull her lips to his just before the door closed.

Ide walked into the room, softly shutting the door behind him.

"Nothing's happening," Matsuda said, stretching back in his chair. "They just sit there, reading and talking. Why are we watching them?"

"Because he brought in a British woman from America."

"So?"

"He claims she's on the same level as him. They're just as smart as each other."

"So, don't you think they know we're watching them?" Everyone froze.

Mogi's head hit the desk. _Fuck._ Of course they knew.

She pulled her right leg up onto the desk and let it rest on the wall. He shifted to the right, recognizing the movement. She turned to him and smiled in thanks as she rested her back against his right arm.

"It's been a while since you've done this," he said softly, knowing the wire in the vent above them could record his voice.

"Don't wait so long next time, Law."

"Hmm…" He hooked his arm through her left one. Keeping her from sliding down in a practiced motion he realized couldn't be forgotten. Like riding a bike or driving a car. "Found anything yet?"

"Not anything new."

"Did you really expect to?" he asked.

"Well, somebody has to check your work. Sometimes, even the great L makes mistakes," she said, turning a smiling face to him.

"That was one time! And you know I'm not very well acquainted with the female form."

"You were, you mean."

"What?"  
"You used to be unacquainted with the female body. I think things have changed since then."

"Oh, yes. I had forgotten about that…"

Her head slowly turned to glare at him and she disentangled her arm from his. She pulled her right leg back toward her body and rested her foot on the edge of the table, turning her entire body to face him.

"You forgot?" she said, clearly annoyed and losing patience.

"I just haven't thought about it in a long time. I've got other things on my mind at the moment."

"Wait. What's happening now?" Ide asked Matsuda as he crossed the observation room.

"Oh, this doesn't look good. I've seen that look before. I wonder what he said."

"Play back the feed on one of the other monitors."

"Sure."

"With sound."

"Duh." Almost instantly, the screen next to the one portraying Elaine and L. It was fuzzy for a few moments before clearing up and moving forward again. Their voices came through the speakers strangely because both of them had their backs to the camera.

"_You used to be unacquainted with the female body. I think things have changed since then."_

"_Oh, yes. I had forgotten about that_…"

Matsuda paused the feed. "Wait. Does that mean…?"

Mogi silently pointed to the active screen.

"How could you have forgotten?!" Elaine yelled.

"It's not like the memory isn't there anymore. I just don't think it's important enough to think about often."

L barely had time to react before she lifted her foot off the table and swung it at his head. Her leg connected with his skull with a satisfying thunk and his chair spun around, depositing him on the ground. Elaine stood, stepped over his fallen desk chair, and approached him slowly. He didn't make a move to stand, knowing he would be beaten almost instantly. She stood over him, one foot beside each knee, and lowered herself onto his stomach.

"Ooh! I wonder if they'll actually do anything! They must know we're watching, right?" Matsuda asked, looking at the other two men. "That might turn them on, though…"

"I hope they don't do anything. That's not something I want to see," Ide said, trying to displace Matsuda's attention.

"Oh, c'mon! She's so hot! And we might be able to ignore L. Or put a censor bar over his head."

Just then, Mogi pointed again. All the men's eyes widened in horror as they stared at the screen before plunging into action and running out the door.

Elaine slowly reached down and pulled out the twin blades hidden in her boots. L stared at her, almost completely unaffected by their presence. She held them so the sharp blades ran along the inside of her forearms and the end of the hilt faced him.

"How long have we known each other?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and pressing her fists into his chest, the metal of the hilts digging into his shirt.

"Thirteen years," he answered, readily, still undeterred by the weapons she held.

"Correct. And of those thirteen years, how many did you spend physically with me?"

"Oh. Probably around eight."

"Acceptable. And of those eight, how many have we spent in a relationship of this caliber?"

"Six tomorrow."

"Very good. Now, tell me what you think will happen if you again say you forgot about having sex with me for six years?"

"Those will be embedded in my torso. Same punishment as always."

"Do you agree with this and adhere to the rules?" she asked, pulling her hands up from his chest.

"Of course." At hearing his acquiescence, she inserted the small blades back into their protective holders in her boots. "Is there a pleasant consequence for that?"

Elaine laughed and stood up, holding her hand out for him. "Maybe later. Besides, we have other things to be concerned about."

He allowed her to help him up, swaying beside her awkwardly for a moment. "I did always hate it when they barged in." Not two seconds later, the three men who had been observing them burst into the room, panting.

"Is everything okay?" Ide asked once he'd caught his breath.

"Yes, of course. I am a little tired, though," she said, inching towards L's rooms.

"Me, too. I need more cake," L added, following her.

"Cake does sound good…" Matsuda said.

"Why don't you three go back to whatever you were doing that you thought was important, hm?" Elaine suggested rudely as she was practically pushed into the bedroom.

They watched the pair go, shocked that L was letting her into his room for the second time in one day. "Well, that was mean of her."


End file.
